Riley Knight
|image = Image:rileyknight.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Female |Row 2 title = Birthday - Age |Row 2 info = April 16, 1989 - 21 |Row 3 title = Species |Row 3 info = Human |Row 4 title = Languages |Row 4 info = Common |Row 5 title = Room |Row 5 info = 6450 (Deck 07) |Row 6 title = PB |Row 6 info = Shay Williamson |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Original Character |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Wanna have some fun? |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Mari }} is on a boat! Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Riley was given cybernetic enhancements to her vocal chords, lungs, and diaphragm. Her hearing has also been enhanced. With these modifications, she can do the following: 1. Riley is able to use her cybernetics to emit pitch-perfect sounds at such intense levels that upon hitting the correct frequency, she can break glass, porcelain, and with great effort and focus, bone. Things like metal and woods, and other solids would be largely unaffected and undamaged. 2. This same skill can be used to drop a person in their tracks, much like a sonic rifle. An sonic rifle is a non-lethal weapon usually used by law enforcement, that emits a highly-focused, low-pitched sound wave with enough force to drive a big man to the ground. 3. In combination with her enhanced hearing, Riley is able to manage sensing things through echolocation, though it's not a strong skill of hers at all. With it, she can map an area by listening to echoes. This helps her in darker places, but she tends to ignore the ability in lit areas. 4. The enhanced hearing does give her the ability to hear from distances further away, perhaps twice as far as the average human being. She is however, still hampered somewhat by things like walls and such. For instance, she cannot hear around several corners. Riley was, however, provided with an off-switch, enabling her to stifle her ability to hear. This allows her to use abilities 1 and 2 without any harm to herself. Since Riley's arrival on board, ability 1 and 2 have been nerfed and she cannot take these actions. Personality: Riley can be best described as someone with an almost fatal, reckless sense of curiosity. The fact that she hasn't gotten killed or hurt seriously so far is quite shocking. Riley will try just about anything once, which is how she ended up playing guinea pig for a cybernetics corporation for three years. She's confident, at ease with herself, and just...totally chill. Extra: I am always, always looking for different ways to get Riley into all sorts of trouble. Hit me up for plotting guyz~ Elegante Deaths: Death by Orgasmic Vampire Bite (Unfinished Log) Warnings & Punishments: None. Relationships Erol: When Riley mentioned she wanted to let someone kill her, Erol contacted her and offered to. Instead of being scared by the fact that he's clearly a psychopath and unapologetic about it, she's further intrigued by him. The plan, at this point, is to enjoy some rather rougher sex before he kills her at the end of it. At the moment, Riley isn't in the mood for this second death, especially while Erol is coping with losing someone close to him, but the plan is still in the back of her mind. Gunn: Gunn was another person she met through her post about wanting to try dying. Being the flirt that she is, she convinced him to join her for a beer, and while they were drinking, point blank asked him if he'd give her "one last bang before she dies." So, they had sex. Unfortunately, while Riley sees no problem with casual sex with strangers, Gunn's a bit more judgmental so Riley's pissed at him for that. Thanks to the wine at the recent masquerade, Riley and Gunn had an interesting encounter full of ~feelings~ and UST. Gunn apologized to Riley for his earlier behavior, but once the wine wore off, Riley assumed that at best, it had been a drunken apology that he didn't actually mean. Two weeks later, after not talking to each other, Gunn called Riley out on her silence. She explained that she didn't believe his drunken apology, so he reissued it sober. With some awkwardness, Riley mentioned she was going to Oceanview and he could grab some beers with her or not. He joined her and they went back to her room, where she eventually stated that she was still mad at him. One thing let to another, and they ended up in bed again. Once they worked their (considerable) frustration out with each other, the topic of rope bondage came up. Despite Riley's dislike of having her freedom hindered, she agreed to try it once at a later date. Isabella: Isabella is gorgeous. Gorgeous and elegant and wow being killed by her was one of the best and most confusing experiences of Riley's life. She hasn't spoken to the vampire since her death, but now that she's had some time to process the event, plans on contacting her again. Jinx: Riley and Jinx had a good time one drunken night, and then later Jinx had that unfortunate incident with Redd, due to what he did to Castiel. Despite that, Riley doesn't mind being his friend because it wasn't her that was wronged, and he still seems an okay sort of guy. She had no issue tactlessly asking him what it was like to get his foot chopped off, but managed to show some consideration by bringing his favorite drink to the slumber party because she knew he'd be there. Considering that she's used to not really being understood or accepted by everyone, Riley feels all the more pressed to be Jinx's friend. King: King and Riley only spoke once, but she thinks he's pretty damn funny. He's one of the few people that Riley hasn't hit on, mainly because she's heard enough on the comms to know he has a serious girlfriend and because he's too beardy for her taste. Since she doesn't have many friends that she hasn't slept with, Riley figures King is a good option for a platonic hang out friend. Besides, obvious chess jokes must be made. Lucifer: Lucifer. The Lucifer. Riley might be ridiculous and reckless but she's the tiniest bit careful when talking to him. Riley loves adventure but she's not at all interested in saying or doing something that will alter where she ends up when she dies for good. Sal: Sal made an immediate impression on Riley, being a full foot taller, extremely attractive, and with an easy smile that she finds infectious. They met at Alice's tea party, where a cookie gave her rabbit ears and a tail. The flirting was immediate, and continued later during a conversation in which Sal had been fishing for ideas for painting. Riley ended up going over to Sal's room and painting a very simple but sassy bunny-girl on his wall in bold red paint. Having few artistic skills, the bunny-girl is little more than a stick figure, but she takes up quite a bit of space. Later on, Sal asked Riley to be his date for the captain's masquerade. Riley gladly accepted, and the two had a fabulous time which was only improved by the emotion altering wine. Riley had quite a bit of the wine, and soon believed herself to have some very deep, emotional feelings for Sal. Dare we say love? Of course, in the morning Riley freaked out because she doesn't feel things like that normally. In an attempt to do damage control, she invited Sal over and tried to explain that she's not a nice girl and she didn't think her behavior the night before was really her. Perhaps she shouldn't have underestimated him, because somehow, not only was he not dissuaded, he managed to convince her that she should try something new and date the nice guy and do the whole dating thing like most girls do. Then, finally, she got a single kiss from him. Their first. Riley thinks that Sal is emotionally a dead man walking, but she isn't apprehensive enough to call things off before they have their next date. Tony: Riley and Tony have an interesting relationship. There was nothing out of the ordinary until she found herself handcuffed to her bed during an event, and Tony, who was unable to lie or refuse to answer questions, came by to check on her. Being curious and full of questions, she eventually learned about Tony's crimes back home, and rather than swear to keep his secret, she chose to blackmail him. Why? Because she'd never blackmailed anyone before. So far, Riley hasn't really asked much of him. Fetch food here, slumber party supplies there. They had sex once after a brief meeting on Deck 17, but for the time being Riley is a bit too distracted by involvements with Sal and Gunn to really make the most of her arrangement with Tony. Torin: Riley and Torin met in a bar. They flirted. Intensely. Then they went back to Torin's room to have some fun because why the hell not? Riley thinks that Torin is incredibly good looking, and was pleased to see her later on at the slumber party. Riley tried on a robe similar in style to something from Askoupur, and then after enjoyed flirting with both Torin and Joe. Riley thinks Torin is open minded enough to be a fun friend on board. Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Active Category:OCs